Left 4 Star Fox
by ShadowSparxx
Summary: Star Fox Team is trying to survive an infection, will they make it? References to Left 4 Dead, Rated M for blood, gore, and possibly more.
1. Prologue

**Sorry 'bout this story, it'll prob'ly suck anyway, it's a crossover of Left 4 Dead and Star Fox, Star Fox characters take the places of, Bill, Zoey, Francis, and Louis. I have writers block about...half of the time, I can't think of what should happen next, just review and give ideas!**

"So...", said the leader of _Star Fox_, Fox McCloud, "...What do we do now?", he asked.

"I say we get the hell out of here!", Falco yelled.

"Falco, it's too dangerous, they'll just kill you!", Fox's wife, Krystal said.

"Yeah Falco! We're staying here until we at least know what the infection's potential is.", Fox said as he shot a zombie trying to break a wooden barrier.

"They've already taken over Corneria city! See any potential there?", Falco asked.

Slippy checked the life map of the planet of Corneria and said, "Bad news guys! There's only one city left on Corneria fighting the zombies! It's the neighboring town of this city! That's where the _Great Fox_ is too!", Slippy yelled over the noise of the blaster shots.

"What's it called?", asked Fox.

"It's called...oh crap! All the life signs there are gone! The only ones are on the _Great Fox_, I think some of your friends are there Fox, Bill and others.", Slippy said.

"Well let's go then!" Fox yelled.

Fox got up and started towards the door, followed by the others. He was about to open the locked steel door when Krystal grabbed Fox and lovingly kissed him. She surprised him and had to stop kissing him so he could get some air, after two minutes, they broke apart. Fox said, "Krystal, if I don't make it...just promise me that you'll kill every single one of those bastards.".

"I promise Fox.", said Krystal.

Fox opened the door, walked out, and said, "Hmm...I don't see anything, do any of you?".

"No.", said Slippy, "Not an undead carcass in sight.", said Falco, "I don't see anything...", Krystal said.

"Alright, which way do we go Slip?", said Fox, "Through that building or that alleyway.". Slippy said while checking his PDA again.

"Ah crap! The _Great Fox _has gone off the map! I'll radio ROB.".

"Alright, let's check the area while he radios ROB.".

After two minutes Slippy said, "There was no answer, all I heard was growling. I think they took it over...".

"Well, we're screwed...any other ways?", asked Fox.

"I'll radio Peppy, I think he might have escaped in the Blue Marine again.".

Two minutes later Slippy said after speaking into the radio for the two minutes said, "Alright, you know that skyscraper? He'll land there as soon as we're on the top and we radio him.".

"Alright, through the alleyway.", said Fox.

They were all inside the alleyway when they heard something, Fox thought he heard his name. He turned around and saw Krystal being constricted and clawed at by a Smoker, he ran over to Krystal while shooting the Smoker. He killed the Smoker and knelt down next to Krystal, who had claw marks that had gone through her flight suit. Holding her, he asked, "Are you OK?".

"I'm...fine...let's just...keep on...going...", she said before going unconsious in his arms.

Fox picked her up and said to Falco and Slippy, "I'm going to need you guys to protect me, I can't fight right now.".

"One more thing Fox!", Slippy exclaimed.

"What is it?", Fox asked.

"I just found out that there are too many zombies to survive.", Slippy said in a depressed voice.

Then Fox said, "Oh really?".

Then he said, "Let's go".

**Well, hope you liked it, leave a review, starting to seem like the campaign, No Mercy eh? Title is open to change.**


	2. Crossing the Street

**Hello again! Second chapter's up! Sorry, but I really just want to get onto doing my Oblivion stories...I'm all set for a few stories. Now then, I'm planning on posting my Oblivion story soon, first of many, it's called: **_**Oblivion: The Morrowind Assault**_**. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Also, I am working on multiple stories at a time so...stories will be delayed, I have a new poll on my site, vote!**

The street was covered with a green goo-like substance. "Luckily I'm wearing boots...shit!", Falco said.

"What happened?", Slippy asked turning around.

"Why the hell should I tell you?", Falco asked.

"Well...Just tell me you moron!", the Amphibian yelled.

"Moron? Wow...". Falco said.

The sounds of zombie footsteps could be heard moving in their direction at a rapid pace, then Fox said, still holding Krystal, "Damn it! You alerted the horde Slippy! I can't help right now, just don't die, we can't afford losing someone.".

The team got back to back. Slippy and Falco held up their blasters and started firing as soon as the zombies came into sight, making sure to protect Fox while he held Krystal. The ground began to shake, "Fuck! A Tank, run!", Falco said,

As they ran they spotted a sideladder on an apartment building, "Over here guys!", Fox yelled.

The group ran towards the sidestairs and climbed up to the first level. They ran up the stairs until they got on top of the roof, Slippy was the last one up. The Toad was climbing over the wall when, a Smoker's tongue caught him by the foot. Falco, who hated Slippy's guts, shot the tongue. Unluckily for Slippy, the Smoker had pulled him too far out, he fell off, and didn't die somehow.

But, due to the amount of zombies that jumped on him, well...It wasn't pretty. After he was infected with the Solanum, he stood up, and tried to climb the wall to get onto the roof along with the other zombies.

"Crap...he's dead...I didn't hate him that bad...", Falco said sadly.

"Well, at least we can stay here until we're ready to go.", Fox said.

Two hours later, Krystal woke up sitting against a roofside wall. She looked around and noticed Slippy missing, she asked, "Where's Slippy?".

"Dead.", Falco said depressingly.

"How did he die?", Krystal asked.

"I'll tell you.", Fox said. He explained in detail about what happened to Slippy.

"That...that's sad." Krystal said, trying to hold back tears.

"Well, I'm done grieving, let's go!", Falco said.

"Wait Falco, we're staying here for a while.", Fox said.

"Fine.", the Avian said.

**Well, that's it for this chapter, sorry for the shortness, I'm just doing other things now, I need to keep doing this to become a geek...Geek percentage: 32% sadly, it's dropped. I need to keep typing! Leave a review.**


	3. Problems

**Sorry, I've been writing my other stories. I have a special story coming soon! Well, I think I might end this story, I need more supporters. Also, new news! I'm making a second one! Left 4 Star Fox: Returning to the Shores of Hell. Heh, I've been busy. VERY busy...Don't think like that, Perverts.**

"Ok Fox, I think I'm ready to go now.", Krystal said.

"Alright then. Falco! Get over here.", Fox said while getting up.

"Yo!", Falco said while walking over.

"Any ideas on how to get in safely? Any way to surprise 'em?", Fox asked.

"Eh...Do you consider safe as...A Skylight window?", Falco replied.

"It's good enough.", Fox said with a shrug.

Fox went in the direction of the window and noticed there were two. One of them was boarded up, he looked at the unboarded one for a while, wondering if it was safe, and how far the drop was. "So, are we jumpin' in or what?", Falco asked.

"Yeah, I'll go first.", Fox said.

He hit the glass Skylight, causing it to break. When Fox jumped in, he promptly switched on his Flash Light.

"Damn it!", Fox yelled.

Blaster shots lit up the room as he killed (Well you could say "Re-Killed") the Zombies. Fox's ears twitched as he heard a Boomer near by.

"Hey, umm...Don't come down, I hear a Boomer.", He said.

"Too late.", Falco said as him and Krystal landed behind Fox.

"Hmmm...I wonder what kind of Zombie Slippy is?", Krystal asked.

"Who kno-Jump!", Fox yelled.

The team jumped right when a Boomer Vomited in their direction. Fox looked at the Zombie, "It's Slippy!", he yelled.

"That fast?!?", Falco asked.

"Apparently.", Fox said.

"Well. here goes!", the Vulpine said as he tossed a Pipe Bomb out. causing the hidden zombies to come out.

After 10 seconds, the bomb blew, causing Zombie arms, legs, heads, and other appendages to fly at them.

"Alright, let's get moving.", Fox said.

Fox began to walk towards the corner, following shortly behind him, were Krystal and Falco.

"Alright, ready...Ready...Go!", Fox said.

The group quickly ran out, and down the stairs.

"Damn! How many flights of stairs are in this building?", Falco asked.

No one replied, they continued to go down the stairs.

After fifteen flights of stairs, they came to a stop. Fox opened the door.

"Alright, make sure that y-", Fox said.

"Slippy! You're alive? How?", Fox asked.

"Well, it's a long story, let's just focus on getting out of here.", Slippy said.

The team walked to the entrance of the Apartment.

"Alright, you guys cover me, I'll check the outside out.", Fox said.

Fox opened the door slowly, and walked out, ready for anything. He looked around, and turned to talk to his team mates, not realising that a Hunter was silently watching him, from the shadows.

"Looks clear, let's go", he said.

"So, Foxie, what's the plan? Where're we gonna go?", Falco asked.

"We're going to cross a few streets, and enter another building. We're on the far edge, though. Slip, what time is it? It'll be easier to do this with some light.", Fox replied.

"It's...3:57 AM, Dawn will be at 5:39 AM.", Slippy said.

"We'll be halfway in the city by then.", Fox said.

"Let's move out.", he said.

The group started jogging towards an open area, near one of the many parks in Corneria.

The Hunter which had spied Fox, was intent on killing him. He waited for his Smoker friend, to pull him up onto the rooftop.

The Smoker launched it's tongue towards Fox, the tongue wrapping around him like a Constricter.

"AAAHH!! Help!", Fox yelled as he was pulled up towards the rooftop.

"Fox!", Krystal yelled.

When Fox reached the rooftop, the Smoker let go, and the Hunter jumped on Fox. It began ripping through his Flight suit.

Fox managed to get his hands on his Laser pistol,and fired at the Hunter, killing it.

He looked at his chest, where the Hunter had ripped through his Flight Suit. There was blood, but he would be OK.

Fox talked on the radio, "I'm alive, could you help me find a safe way down there? I'm kinda...In a zombie infested building.", he said.

"Why do you think so?", Krystal asked.

Fox was standing on a Hospital building, "I'm pretty sure I'm on a Zombie infested building.", he said.

**Sorry for the LONG delay. I was busy, very busy. I'll try typing more. I have a good ideas for the next chapter!**


	4. Finale

**Heh, two chapters in one day. Enjoy!**

"Alright Fox, we're almost there, no Zombies though.", Falco said.

"Seriously?", Fox asked.

"Yeah.", he replied.

Falco kicked the rooftop door open. The three walked out of the building.

"Why can't Peppy pick us up here?", Krystal asked.

"Good idea, Krys. Slippy, bring up Peppy, tell him the coordinates.", Fox said.

"Alright.", the Toad replied.

"Ah! Got him! I'll need some time.", Slippy said.

"Cover him.", Fox said.

After almost an hour of talking, Slippy turned off the Comm link.

"He'll be here in an hour." he said.

"Alright, make sure you don't make any loud sounds.", Fox said.

Falco walked near the door, and saw a dead zombie, it was in an upright postion, and he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!", Falco screamed.

"Thanks Falco, thank you VERY much", Fox said.

"Shit!", Falco said.

"Get ready!", Fox said.

The team lifted up their Rifles, and went back to back.

Blaster shots lit up the rooftop, as Zombie, after, Zombie, was killed.

"Gah! Overheated!", Falco said.

"All of ours are!", Slippy said.

"Only one thing to do now, and that's...", Fox said.

"...Tear them to shreds.", Krystal finished.

The team pulled out Chainsaws.

"Time?", Fox asked.

"Ten minutes!", Slippy said.

The entrance to the Rooftop exploded open when a Tank ran through it.

"Hey! Bastards!", a familiar voice said.

"Die!", he said.

Missiles were fired at the Tank, and the rest of the Zombies. There was a mass of carcasses, and blood. Most of the blood ended up splattered on the team, and, the Blue Marine.

"Hey, how's it going, Peppy?", Fox asked as he turned around.

"Get aboard, we're going to Sauria, it's the only place not infected by the Virus.", he said.

"Wha-what?!? How is that possible?...Ah, planetary travels.", Fox said.

"Let's get aboard, team.", Fox finished.

Krystal went aboard first, followed by Falco, Slippy, and then Fox.

A mass of zombies came through the entrance. Jumping up at the Blue Marine while it took flight.

"Hey look, the sun's coming up.", Fox said.

**Sorry for this chapter not being so good. It's the finale, heheh. Get ready for Left 4 Star Fox 2!**


End file.
